


The Dinner

by Soramizu



Series: The Ocean [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 迪克建议杰森去发起一场约会，然而杰森实在是不知道该怎么去约会





	

**Author's Note:**

> 我开发了奇怪的姿势呢……

布鲁斯大概两个星期来找他一次或者两次，杰森也不是太在意这回事。对他来说布鲁斯的爱他能感受的更加清晰，但还远远达不到在一个乐观的程度上需要他陪伴的状态。  
布鲁斯忙，但他有时间。他每周去一次布鲁德海文，和迪克打一架——全部以他失败告终——，然后迪克问他作业的完成情况，再给他布置新的作业。  
这一次迪克要求他在下一周安排一次和布鲁斯的约会，吃饭去游乐场都行，听得杰森打了个哆嗦。  
“不主动的话你永远感受不到那种为了取悦爱人精心准备的感觉，小翅膀。”他们在又打了一架后迪克骑在他的背上说。“你爱他，你应该主动去感受，而不是只是被动的接受。”  
他垮着脸回到哥谭。这时候格雷森老师已经给他上了三个月的课，他能成功的在自己家以外的地方对布鲁斯说实话了——某些时候——，能更享受和布鲁斯学会的时间了。但是发起约会，呵呵，这个难度有点高。  
他首先买了一堆年轻人爱看的杂志，什么“哥谭十大约会地点”“最适合约会的十五家餐厅”“情侣最爱的五处公园”之类的东西他翻了个遍，连“圣诞节约会不容错过的十家爱情酒店”都看了。  
然后他把杂志都扔了，坐在沙发上冥思苦想。屁股里的跳蛋有点干扰他，这让他有些烦躁，脱了裤子想把这玩意儿拿出来好好思考，结果一看大腿上的银灰色胶带，他又泄气了。  
原本他只是撕下一块胶带贴住开关，现在他在自己的大腿上缠了好几圈胶带，布鲁斯不在的时候这能给他带来些许的快感。  
所以说他们该去哪儿？爱情酒店吗？总不能让两个每天在天上飞来飞去的大男人去游乐场吧？那些设施可都弱爆了。  
他挣扎了一段时间，打电话给了布鲁斯。  
“……嗨，老头子。”他很少主动联系布鲁斯，这让他有点紧张。“这周有时间吗？”  
他跑去找了一家自己地盘上的家庭餐厅，撤了一个月的保护费并带了一摞现金，在定好的那天包了全天的场，还给了老板一家三张迪士尼的票让他们到时候带孩子去玩，然后拿着餐厅的备用钥匙就走了。  
好了，他还有几天时间。  
首先是购买高级食材，这不算难事。他知道去哪个城外牧场买最好的肉、奶和蛋，知道哪个渔夫有哥谭湾最新鲜的鱼。时令有机蔬菜在米其林大厨的后院里有，奶酪和火腿在市中心的商场里。腌菜做的最好的是一位老妇人，还有一家巧克力做的最好的甜品店。  
讲道理，杰森真的不知道该怎么约会。迪克只是告诉他用心准备他所喜欢的，然而布鲁斯喜欢什么？犯罪绝迹？还是他终于可以不用睡觉的魔法？  
他不知道。最终他选择了和平常一样的做法，尽可能精心给他准备晚餐，只不过这一次花了不少的钱，还包了人家的场。这家餐厅的氛围很不错，家庭餐厅，暖黄色的灯光，墙上挂着老板一家的合影，爸爸妈妈和女儿。他唯一能确定的是这是他一直渴望的东西，也是布鲁斯一直渴望的东西。  
他有点期待又有点不安。他有些明白迪克的意思了，布鲁斯会不会喜欢，他会不会搞砸，他开始担心这些，甚至有点心跳加速，虽然下一秒他就想把脑袋撞进墙里。  
他开始在乎布鲁斯的反应了，就像个中学女生一样。  
那天他开车把所有预定好的食材载到餐厅，搬进后厨，开始做晚餐的准备工作。他一直忙到晚上，八点钟的时候布鲁斯准时来了，推开了挂着“CLOSE”字样的门，环顾着餐厅的装潢。  
这就是个普通的家庭餐厅，普通每一个普通的家庭一样，收入无论富裕与否，都那么温馨，能够从一切地方看到感觉到这一家人的快乐和温暖。  
……真是个他和杰森都会喜欢的地方。  
布鲁斯在一张桌子前坐了下来，他知道杰森选择包场可能是他害羞的成分更多，不想让别人看见这一幕。不过这让他很愉悦，这私人的约会时光是他最想和杰森独自享受的。  
“……你来了，老头子。”  
杰森从厨房门里出来，穿着围裙，布鲁斯看着他笑起来，他立刻脸红地躲回去了。布鲁斯原本以为他只是包场要和他约会，但他没想到杰森是包了场亲自给他准备晚餐，这让他很是惊喜。  
过了一会儿，杰森端着前菜出来了，把碟子放在他面前。  
“大龙虾沙拉。”杰森轻声说。“我记得你喜欢龙虾。”  
“你的记性不错，杰森。”  
“我还没像你一样老年痴呆。”杰森哼了一声。“希望你给点建议，养尊处优的韦恩先生。”  
他看着布鲁斯尝了一口。  
“……该怎么说呢。”布鲁斯明显在忍笑。“你做饭一直有阿尔弗雷德的风格，杰森。”  
杰森听了，哼哼着回后厨了。他其实很高兴，这说明布鲁斯喜欢，这让他不禁笑了出来。  
他第一次在给布鲁斯精心准备食物后这么开心。  
汤他选择了蛤蜊奶油汤，用的新鲜的蛤蜊和奶油，蛤蜊肉是他下锅前一个个挖出来的。他没有察觉到自己的表情已经柔和了不少，虽然照照镜子他就能看到自己还是一副没什么表情的样子，不过他已经不在皱眉头了。  
杰森很开心布鲁斯会喜欢，就好像他一直在他背后用自己的方式沉默的表示自己爱他的事情终于被看见了一样。虽然还是很羞耻就是了，大概这个毛病他是改不掉了。  
主菜，新鲜的小羊排，五成熟，撒了香草，配炙烤鹅肝和龙虾土豆泥，还有陈年的黑皮诺，从他认识的人那里高价购来的。杰森本想放下菜就走，结果他被布鲁斯强行拉到他腿上，为了防止把桌子掀翻他只能抱着布鲁斯的脖子瞪着他。  
“你要干嘛？”  
“我一直想问，你不吃吗？”  
“……我不饿。”杰森站起来。“我今天的目标就是把你喂饱。”  
他跑到厨房门后面，蹲下来，鸵鸟一样抱住头，心跳的就像刚跑了五公里一样。  
说起来他一直不知道自己应不应该沉浸在布鲁斯的温柔里，他知道那是一部分哥谭宝贝的表现，而如果他真的太沉迷于布鲁斯，在夜晚时他们两个人都会变成彼此的累赘。  
——管他呢今天老子先把自己的男人喂饱了再说。  
杰森本来是想用沙拉捉弄布鲁斯的，选用了最新鲜牛肉切成薄片放在堆起来的碎冰上，淋上香橙酱，做成生牛肉沙拉，放在布鲁斯面前看他的反应。结果布鲁斯吃得很开心，恶作剧失败，他有点不开心了。  
“创意不错。”布鲁斯对他说，然而他依然哼哼唧唧的。  
甜点是焦糖布丁。杰森在后厨盯着那个补丁出神，他不确定布鲁斯会不会喜欢这个，不过在他的记忆里所有的孩子都喜欢焦糖布丁……  
然而对方已经不是孩子了，他是个老头子。可是他内心里有时候还是个孩子，比如他刚刚还想对他恶作剧呢。  
“焦糖布丁。”他也不知道为什么心情会突然有点低落，不过至少还是开心居多。“小孩子的甜点，不知道你喜不喜欢。”  
“说的我好像很老一样。”  
“你本来就很老了，老头子。”  
最后他端来了一杯大吉岭红茶。今天的餐点上完了，他坐到布鲁斯对面看着他。  
怎么说呢，这个男人啊，真的是，很帅。不说他蝙蝠侠的一面，布鲁斯·韦恩的一面总是魅力十足，怪不得能吸引这么多女人，怪不得被他带大的迪克也和他一样总能吸引大家的注意和喜爱。  
……说起来好像四个罗宾里就自己是个失败品。杰森说不上自己的自卑从哪里来，他平时是自信的红头罩，但是他依然会觉得自卑。  
因为自己是个失败品？因为自己是个失败的罗宾？因为布鲁斯说让他成为罗宾是个错误？然而一切都是过去的事情，他有了自己的人生，他无比骄傲自己是红头罩，一切都已经过去，他还在自卑什么？这个男人爱他，至少他已经不会再说这种话，不会再伤害他——  
“杰森。”布鲁斯突然出现在他面前，身影笼罩着他，他刚刚走神根本没发现布鲁斯站了起来。“你在想什么？”  
“想以前的事。”他推开布鲁斯。“你觉得还好吗？虽然我知道比不上你平时吃的那些高级料理。”  
“很好吃，杰森，我能感觉得到你爱我。”  
“谁他妈爱你！”他条件反射地说。  
“你精心准备了一切，我还以为你能和我一起用餐，结果我没想到是由你亲自下厨。”  
“……我在家的时候也是亲自下厨。”他哼哼了几声。  
“我知道，你今晚很累了吧？”布鲁斯和他挤到一边坐下，杰森被挤在了墙角。“我们回去吧。”  
“……你回去吧。”他说，把布鲁斯往外推。“我要去后厨收拾一下。”  
他连滚带爬从布鲁斯身上越过去，收拾了盘子跑回后厨，把门关上，慢慢坐到地上蜷缩起来。  
他为什么要大费周章就是为了让布鲁斯吃顿饭呢？他明明有那么多餐厅，有那么多大厨，何必让他来吃自己做的东西，而且每次布鲁斯在他家的时候他都有给他准备食物，这已经不稀罕了。  
……可是他为什么这么开心呢？比往常任何一次他给布鲁斯做餐点的时候都开心，他甚至觉得幸福和满足。做些让别人开心或者喜欢的事情他也不是没做过，但从没有一次，他感觉到喜悦像是在他的胸腔里爆炸了一样。  
打扫干净后厨，他去前厅擦桌子，布鲁斯已经走了，他有点放松又有点失落。最后把厨房垃圾拿出去丢掉，锁好门，他准备离开了。餐厅老板一家人估计已经从迪士尼乐园回来了，正在哄可爱的小女儿睡觉呢。  
“杰森。”  
布鲁斯在后门旁边的路灯下面站着，手里拿着个纸袋。杰森手里拿着一袋厨余垃圾看着他，反手把垃圾袋扔进旁边的垃圾桶。  
“我还以为你走了。”  
“我不能让你晚上饿着肚子回家。”  
他把纸袋递过去，里面是热狗和三明治，做的很用心，一看就是阿尔弗雷德出品。  
“你又让阿尔弗雷德送东西来。”  
“你总不能期待我给你做吧？”  
“你会用洗碗机和咖啡机我已经很知足了。”  
他抱着装着食物的纸袋，布鲁斯捧着他的脸，杰森第一次觉得和布鲁斯之间的吻不充斥着色情，却令他心满意足。  
“你要回家吗？”  
“回你那里。”布鲁斯揉着他额前的白发。“我今晚都是你的。”  
“……谁稀罕啊。”  
“我知道谁稀罕就行了。”  
“去你妈的布鲁斯。”  
杰森在车上吃了热狗和三明治，布鲁斯还给他递过去一瓶可乐，活像带孩子一样。  
“我不知道你有没有听我的话。”进门后布鲁斯说的第一句话让杰森有点生气。  
“真是抱歉啊，主人，我记性很好。”他把纸袋放进冰箱。“我听了四个月，你是不是得夸我一下。”  
几个月过去，他们已经习惯了这种称呼。整个哥谭杰森只有在家里才说实话，他已经习惯了，虽然在外面的时候他还是经常和布鲁斯顶嘴。  
“裤子脱下来。”  
“……半个月不见你就是让我脱裤子？”杰森皱了皱眉头。“我要先去洗澡。”  
“我要检查你是不是听话了，杰森。”布鲁斯在沙发上坐下来。“脱掉裤子，你知道你该听我的。”  
杰森不想动，他一点也不想脱自己的裤子，然而布鲁斯就那么一直看着他，最终他躲避了布鲁斯的视线，慢吞吞地解开了腰带。  
“脱下来。”布鲁斯说。“内裤也脱掉。”  
杰森觉得他的手在抖，他不敢往下脱了。但布鲁斯始终注视着他，又过了好一会儿，他咬咬牙把裤子脱掉，扔到一边。  
“……真意外，你就这样出门？”  
“……是的，主人。”  
杰森真想钻进地板下面去。他的大腿根部缠着银灰色的胶带，脚踝上也缠着，膝盖处也是，只不过因为活动有些松脱。这些能给他一些轻微的刺激和快感，而在布鲁斯看来他这和当着他的面自慰一样色情。  
“过来。”布鲁斯拉他坐下，抚摸着他的大腿，亲吻他的脖颈。“你有时候真的会给我惊喜，杰森。”  
他浑身颤抖，布鲁斯的手正在脱他的内裤，他按住布鲁斯不让他动，但对方并不打算放弃。  
“我脱还是你脱？”  
“……我自己来。”  
——完蛋了，今天算是完蛋了。  
他慢慢脱掉内裤，布鲁斯抱着他，越过他的肩膀看他的下体，银灰色的胶带包裹着整根阴茎，除了马眼其他地方都被胶带缠了起来。  
“……杰森，你比我想象中还有想象力。”  
然而杰森只想捂住脸藏进沙发里。大腿，脚踝，膝盖，阴茎，都缠着胶带，他怎么看都是个奇怪的色情狂，跳进哥谭运河都洗不清。  
“很漂亮。”布鲁斯把他抱了起来。“我很惊喜，杰森，我知道该怎么取悦你了。”  
“……取悦？我？”杰森指着自己。“取悦？”  
“你值得我取悦，杰森。”布鲁斯把他放在床上剥掉他剩下的衣服。“我在认真的追求你。”  
“我们上了一年半的床你跟我说在追求我？”  
“是在追求你，我会追求你到你同意和我回家结婚为止。”布鲁斯脱掉自己的衣服。“你现在准备好了吗？”  
“……我还能说别的吗？”  
“你还有什么能说的？”  
——去你奶奶个腿的布鲁斯·韦恩。  
然而他还真没有什么好说的。  
“我会用你喜欢的方式取悦你的，杰森。”布鲁斯抚摸着他大腿根处的胶带，又重复了一次。“准备好了吗？”  
杰森看了看布鲁斯的老二，挺立着，一看就硬邦邦的，随时准备上了，他还能说什么？  
“是，主人。”


End file.
